For One Night
by Alexa Grey 19
Summary: This short story takes place over just 2 days when Harry & Hermione are on the run and staying in the forest.
1. Parties and Snogging

'You need a haircut, Harry' Hermione suddenly admonished, breaking the evening silence.

Harry glanced over at her. She was tucked up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her knees, the usual pile of books at her feet.

'Yeah, well, Horcrux and Hallow hunting doesn't leave much time for grooming, funnily enough' he replied.

His tone was light, but she could hear the strain in his voice. Months on the run, spending nearly every hour in the tent had taken its toll on them both. It had been over three weeks since Ron left and whilst she didn't miss his attitude, the atmosphere was always slightly awkward now it was just her and Harry.

She closed her still-immaculate copy of 'Moste Potente Potions' with a bang and stared at Harry with an exasperated expression on her face.

'Do you ever think about the future, Harry?' she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she saw him glance down at Salazar Slytherin's locket that hung against his chest.

'Seriously, Hermione?' he replied, 'My future is all planned out for me. Kill you-know-who or die. It's pretty straight forward really'.

'That's not what I meant!' she said, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I don't mean the near future. Well, actually, I don't mean the future at all, I, oh, for Merlin's sake!'.

And she promptly burst into tears.

'Hermione?' Harry questioned, looking extremely uncomfortable.

She got up from the couch, wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and started pacing up and down.

'We're so young, Harry!' she spat. 'We should be out going to parties, getting drunk and, and SNOGGING!'.

Harry tried, and failed, to hide his laughter behind a cough.

'Don't laugh at me, Potter!' she shouted pointing her wand at his face with such ferocity that Harry actually flinched.

He took a deep breath, stood up slowly and gently placed his hand over her wand and lowered it to her side.

'Hermione' he said, his tone gentle as he led her back to the couch.

'Don't you think I know how much you have given up to be here with me? You could have gone to Australia with your parents and done as much partying and snogging as you wanted'.

The glint in his eyes broke her anger and she laughed in spite of herself.

'Oh, Harry, I'm sorry' she said, slumping down onto the couch.

'It's ok 'Mione' he replied, pushing the books to one side so that he could sit down. 'But since when is the brightest witch of our age been concerned with parties and snogging? And as for getting drunk, you've never even had anything stronger than a Butterbeer!'

He was right of course. She didn't even know why she said those things. She was just so tired of living this way. She liked to think of herself as tough but there was so much she missed. Bubble baths, a comfortable bed and clean clothes were right at the top of the list. She didn't consider herself a girly-girl like Lavender or Parvati but she often dreamt of how wonderful it would be to get dressed up, put on some make-up and go out with her friends. She thought of Ginny and Luna and her tears threatened to fall again.

'It's just hard to think of what our lives could be, without, him. You know?' she said, quietly.

'Of course I know' Harry replied. 'And you're right, we are young. But that means we have our whole lives ahead of us. Well, you do, anyway.'

The pain in his voice almost broke her heart. She turned to him and grabbed his face with both her hands.

'Listen to me, Harry Potter' she said, her voice trembling. 'You will get through this, we'll find the Horcruxes, we'll find the Hallows and we will defeat you-know-who. Together'.

She felt his eyes staring into hers and heard his ragged breathing over her own pounding heartbeat. Never in all their years as friends had they been this close, this connected. She drew her hands away at once and turned away from him. What on earth had just happened? She hadn't felt like that since, well, never. She loved Ron, even though he had left them, yet her heart had never felt like it would fly right out of her chest like it had then. She turned her head back to him, he hadn't moved.

'Harry, I…' she began.

'I'll make some tea' he said, monotonously, and headed in to the small kitchen.

Hermione put her head in her hands. What was she thinking? Things were uncomfortable enough between them without her emotions getting in the way. When they set out on this fateful journey there had been many things that hadn't even occurred to her. Oh yes, she'd packed the books and the potion ingredients and all the necessities, but she had never once considered what it would be like sharing a tent with two boys. Well, young men, really. Even the simplest things like dressing and going to the bathroom were dreadfully awkward at the beginning. Their bedrooms were separated by a simple curtain and it had felt awfully intimate to be laying there in her bed with them so close. Of course, she had quickly got used to it, she'd had to, but now it was just her and Harry, things felt strange again.

She heard a cough and looked up to find Harry standing right in front of her with two cups of tea. She took one, mumbling her thanks and noticed that he returned to his armchair rather than joining her again on the couch.

'I'm sorry I shouted at you, Harry' she blurted out.

'I'm not' he replied. 'I know it's this damn Horcrux but all I keep thinking about is the prophecy. I know realistically that I'm not alone in this fight but sometimes it just feels like I am'.

'Harry, anyone would feel that way' she said gently. 'You have had so much pressure put upon you, it's a wonder you haven't gone completely barmy!'.

He chuckled then and it felt like things were back to normal.

'Er, Hermione' he said, a faint Malfoy-ish smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. 'What you said before, you know about snogging….'

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

'Harry, I didn't mean, erm, I…' she flustered.

Harry burst out laughing.

'I'm sorry 'Mione, I couldn't resist' he said, tears rolling down his face.

Hermione snatched up 'Hogwarts, a History' and buried her head in its pages. After a few seconds she turned it up the right way which only made Harry laugh even more.

'Hermione' Harry pleaded. 'Put the book down. I promise I'll behave'.

She peered over the top of the book and saw that he was actually trying really hard to keep his expression serious. She sighed and added the tome to the pile, folding her arms across her chest.

'You've given me an idea actually' Harry said with a smile.

Hermione noticed how animated his eyes had become, he looked almost excited, something she hadn't seen for a long time.

'I think we should have a party!'

'Yes, sure, Harry' she said, rolling her eyes at him. 'Shall we invite the Minister for Magic?'

'I'm being serious' he replied.

She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand to silence her and it was now his turn to pace the floor.

'We've been in this poxy tent for months. We're dirty, hungry, tired and bored. We've found a Horcrux and in a few days we'll be heading to Godric's Hollow. I think, before we go, we should have a night off all the drama and have some fun'.

She looked at him and realised that he was deadly serious.

'But, Harry, we can't! I mean, well, I don't even know what you are talking about'.

'I've got it all planned out, 'Mione' he said, coming to sit next to her on the couch once more.

'We'll use some Polyjuice to go out and get food, decent stuff for a change, and drinks. We'll have dinner, listen to the radio, hell, we'll even get drunk!'.

Hermione giggled, completely caught up in his enthusiasm.

'I could decorate the tent' she said, excitedly. 'Fred and George taught me how when we were back at the Burrow'.

'Perfect' said Harry. 'We'll do it tomorrow'.

Hermione smiled at him and he returned it with a beam that turned her legs to jelly.

'Let's go to bed and get an early start in the morning' said Harry, rising from the couch and heading into his bedroom. 'Night, 'Mione'.

'Night, Harry' she whispered. She extinguished the lights with her wand and went to bed.

She lay there awake for a long time. She heard Harry snoring gently and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day she thought. She'd make damn sure of it.


	2. Polyjuice & Periwinkle

Hermione got up early after an extremely restless night. She had breakfast of boiled eggs prepared and a steaming pot of tea by the time Harry dragged himself out of bed.

'Good morning' she chirped, brightly.

'Someone's cheerful this morning' Harry grunted, pouring himself a cup of tea.

'It's party night tonight, remember' Hermione chuckled, 'And we have plans to make'.

They sat at the table for about an hour deciding on the safest way to retrieve their supplies. In the end they decided that Hermione would go into the nearby town disguised as a random muggle to buy food and drinks from the supermarket. Harry would use the invisibility cloak to get 'extra supplies' whatever they may be. When she had asked him, he simply replied, 'It's a surprise'.

A battle raged inside Hermione while she got ready to leave the confines of the tent for the first time in ages. Half of her was ridiculously excited to do something 'fun' while the other half felt terribly guilty about forgetting the war for one night. 'It's just one night' she said to herself and with a pop, apparated out of the tent.

It was well after lunch when Hermione returned to the tent, laden down with shopping bags. She had been terrified being out in the open, especially without Harry, yet she couldn't help but feel a thrill at the evening to come.

Harry had not yet returned but Hermione wasn't too worried. He had told her that his errands would take longer than hers and that he would be back by 3pm. She laid their cleanest blanket out over the wooden table and started to unpack the treats she had bought. Her experience of alcohol was virtually non-existent, especially in the muggle world, so she had bought a collection of beers, wine and a bottle of something that she'd never heard of, purely because the liquid inside was bright blue!

Once the table was straining under the weight of all the food and drink, Hermione set to tidying the tent. She packed the books and potions back into her beaded bag, made the beds, did the washing up and swept the tent floor with a casual flick of her wand. She enchanted the oil lamps to glow bright purple and flicker in time with the music on the radio. She found some old jam jars in the back of the kitchen cupboards which she filled with her trademark blue flames. She had even managed to buy some muggle paper-chains which assembled themselves and hung around the ceiling as she raised her wand and with an elaborate flourish, the plain papers turned to glitter.

She was just admiring her handiwork when she heard the tent door being un-zipped and she rushed forward to greet Harry.

'Wow, Hermione!' Harry said, gazing all around him. 'It looks amazing!'.

Hermione was thrilled at his compliment and felt her cheeks reddening once again. She quickly turned to the table and started apologising for her lack of alcohol know-how. She was babbling away when she realised that Harry was just looking at her, his face full of sadness.

'Harry, what is it?' she cried.

'I dunno, 'Mione' he shrugged. 'There's just something missing'.

Hermione felt suddenly distraught. She darted about the room, looking all around her and racking her brains trying to work out what she had forgotten.

'Maybe this will help' Harry said, holding out a large package towards her.

Hermione stopped pacing and looked inquisitively at him. He pushed the package towards her once more and gingerly she accepted it. She sat on the couch and looked at Harry again.

'Open it then' he said, with a chuckle.

She waved her wand and the parcel opened out onto her lap. She let out a cry and could not stop the tears from rolling down her face.

Inside was a dress, an actual dress! She lifted it up and ran her fingers over the silky fabric. It was a beautiful colour too. Periwinkle blue, just like…

'It reminded me of your dress robes at the Yule Ball' Harry said quietly.

Hermione leapt up and threw her arms around Harry. She hugged him tight for a few crazy seconds before pulling away, her face flushed and her knees shaking.

'I can't believe you bought me a dress, Harry' she said, her voice breaking with emotion.

'Well, we are having a party' he replied. Hermione noticed that he was looking down at his feet while he spoke as if he could not meet her gaze.

'Thank you' she said, letting out a deep breath and promising herself to remain composed.

'Erm, there's something else in the package too' Harry mumbled. 'I'll, erm, go and get changed and erm, see you soon'.

He made a quick exit to his bedroom as she made her way back to the couch to examine the rest of her gift.

'So much for keeping my composure' she thought sardonically, as she looked down at the other items Harry had brought her. A small blue purse containing a lipstick and a pair of earrings was now clutched against her chest. Her heart swelled with the gesture. Of course, both Harry and Ron had bought her Christmas and birthday presents in the past, but this was different. It was so thoughtful. So, personal. It was something that a boy would do for his girl…. Hermione clamped her hand across her mouth, even though the words she spoke were in her own head. Did he, like her, that way? No, of course not! Harry was in love with Ginny. Her best friend! She scolded herself for even thinking such a thing! But she couldn't disguise the tiny, fleeting moment of disappointment as she reminded herself that their relationship was entirely platonic.

She shook her head as though visibly trying to remove any wayward thoughts and went to her own room to get ready.

Using the sparse supplies from her trusty beaded bag, Hermione tidied her hair into a low ponytail behind her ear and rubbed a scented potion on her wrists and neck. She took out the lipstick and almost choked as she tried to stifle her laughter when she saw its colour. It was a shimmery, bright orange shade, not unlike the colour she had seen one of Ron's aged aunties wearing at Bill and Fleur's wedding. One quick incantation and Hermione was happily applying the now dusky pink colour to her lips. Moments later, silent tears of laughter were pouring down her cheeks as she tried on her blue dress. If she hadn't thought the whole gesture to be so incredibly sweet, she would have been mortified! The dress was so big that she could have probably fitted Ginny and Luna inside it with her. But another incantation shrunk it down as she wore it until it fitted like a glove. She took a small mirror out of the beaded bag and whispered 'Engorgio'.

She gasped as she looked at her full self for the first time in months.

Her face was pale and there were dark shadows under her eyes. She had lost so much weight that even though the dress fitted perfectly she could see the pronounced bones at her neck and her wrists looked like they would snap if she put too much pressure on them. How could she not have noticed this? She bit her lower lip and fought back tears and was just about to tell Harry the party was well and truly off when he called her.

'Are you ready, 'Mione? Did the dress fit ok?'

She pinched her cheeks to add a little colour, took a deep breath and replied, 'It's perfect, Harry'.


	3. Dancing and Kisses

They both stepped out of their bedrooms at the same time, both wearing the same lightly nervous expressions that quickly turned to appreciative smiles when they saw each other.

Harry was in fresh clean jeans and a white button-down shirt that he had left open at the neck. Salazar's locket was nowhere to be seen and Hermione could smell a woodsy scent as she stepped toward him.

'Wow' Harry said. 'You look, well, beautiful, Hermione'.

She blushed and felt her stomach do a little flip.

'You look rather handsome yourself' she replied, softly.

He offered her his arm rather awkwardly and they made their way in to the living area. Harry flicked his wand towards the radio and the sounds of muggle pop music filled the tent. The purple-glowing oil lamps began to pulse to the beat and the sparkles from the enchanted paper chains danced about the room.

Her nervousness disappearing like magic, Hermione ran into the centre of the room and spun around.

'Oh, Harry!' she beamed. 'We have our very own nightclub'.

Harry laughed, looking more relaxed than she had seen him in a very long time and headed to the table to fix them some drinks.

'And what would madame like to drink?' he asked, bowing exaggeratingly.

'Well, seeing as I have no idea what any of them taste like, I think I'll leave it up to the barman' she replied as she swayed happily in time with the music.

Harry grabbed them both a bottle of beer and moved to the 'dance floor'.

'What shall we drink to?' he asked, handing her a bottle.

'To us' Hermione replied, her face positively glowing.

'To us' he murmured, clinking his bottle to hers.

Hermione was so happy, she didn't notice the way his eyes followed her as she danced about. She didn't notice that his heart had started to beat a little faster, that his palms felt a little sweaty and his face was getting hot.

After a few hours of dancing, eating and laughing, and quite a few bottles of beer, Hermione took off her shoes and flopped down on to the sofa.

'This is much stronger than butterbeer' she said, looking at her almost empty bottle like it was a naughty child she was scolding. 'My head is spinning'.

'Well, as that is the last one' Harry chuckled, 'I think the amount may have something to do with it'.

'But the party can't be over yet!' she pouted. 'I'm just taking a short rest'.

Harry went over to the couch and Hermione moved her legs to let him sit. He sat down and pulled her legs back up to lay upon his, his hands resting gently on her ankles.

Hermione shivered though she knew it was not from the cold. Harry's hands were warm touching her bare skin and her stomach started to flip again.

Harry relaxed back into the soft couch, his head leaning back, his eyes half closed.

'I can't remember the last time I felt like this, Hermione' he said softly.

She was almost afraid to speak, she knew the alcohol was doing funny things to her brain, emotions and confidence but she was still 'herself' enough to know that she didn't want to spoil the evening by saying something stupid.

She let out a soft gasp as she felt Harry's fingers brushing gently over her ankle bone and back.

She glanced over at him, but his eyes were still closed, the corners of his lips turned up in a contented kind of smile. She held her breath, praying that he could not hear the quickening of her heartbeat. Almost lazily his fingers trailed up her leg, just to her knee and back to her ankle. Her insides contracted and she bit her lip as she tried to keep her head. Just then, Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to look straight at her. She held his gaze and just as she was about to speak, he gently lifted her legs off of his own and placed her feet upon the floor.  
She felt like she had been punched. One minute they had seemed so close and happy, the next, he was pushing her away.  
'Dance with me, NeNe', Harry said, his hand outstretched.  
'What, what did you call me?'  
Harry's face flushed red and he fidgeted a little looking embarrassed.  
'Ne-Ne' he whispered. 'It's just what I call you in my head sometimes. Ron used to call you 'Mione and I guess I just joined in out of habit but...'  
Desperate to put an end to his obvious awkwardness, Hermione stood up and placed her hand in his.  
'I'd love to dance with you, Harry'.  
He placed his hands gently around her waist and, emboldened by the alcohol, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him relax in her arms and as he pulled her closer towards him, she nuzzled her face into his neck.  
They swayed gently in time to the music and she drank in the scent of his aftershave. Without even thinking, her lips rubbed against his neck and she heard a small moan escape from his lips.  
Harry stopped dancing and removed his arms from her waist. He took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him until their noses were touching.  
'Ne-Ne?' he whispered, and she knew he was asking her permission. A true Gryffindor gentleman.  
Instead of words she pressed her lips to his in answer. His mouth was cool and his lips soft but firm. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt his tongue ease into her mouth. She had only ever kissed one other person like this, but this was nothing like Ron's kisses! Harry's tongue continued to explore her mouth and as excitement bubbled up inside her, she bravely let her tongue connect with his. Tasting him, feeling his mouth with hers, her legs felt like they would not support her much longer. Harry pulled her closer to him, bending her back slightly and moving his mouth to her neck. She moaned as he kissed her there and nibbled at her ear. He showered her throat with tiny little butterfly kisses, flicking his tongue against her skin every so often. Her nerve endings were screaming out. Never had she felt like this before. So intimate, so sexy. She ran her hands through his hair, marvelling at its softness after so long on the run. He pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her with such a ferocity it almost knocked her off her feet. His hands were moving over her back, lower and lower until his hands cupped her bottom. He squeezed, pressing her against him even more and she gasped. Harry stopped kissing her to smile at her and as he stared into her eyes, she felt her entire body shiver.  
'Is this wrong, Ne-Ne?' he asked her, his breath ragged. 'Please tell me you want this too'.  
'Ginny' was all she managed to mumble.  
'I loved her. Once.' he said. 'But this war, it changes everything. It's changed me. It's changed us.'  
She reached up to touch Harry's face, her fingertips brushing his hair away from his lightning scar.  
'I've never felt like this before, Harry' she whispered. 'Not with Viktor, not with Ron. I feel so alive, like I'm flying. Is that stupid?'  
'I don't think you could be stupid if you tried Ne-Ne' said Harry, stroking her cheek. 'All I know is that I've never wanted anyone like I want you right now.'  
Hermione felt as if her heart would burst.  
'I want you too, Harry' she whispered, her face aflame. 'All of you.'  
She heard him gasp as he understood the meaning in her words.  
'Hermione' he said, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, 'Do you mean...'  
But she silenced him with a kiss, and taking his hand in hers, walked nervously towards her bedroom. 


	4. For One Night

Hermione felt completely sober, dreadfully nervous and extremely excited all at the same time.  
She had never done anything more than kiss Ron and she had no idea if Harry and Ginny's relationship had reached this level.  
She conjured up a jar of the blue flames that Harry seemed to love and extinguished the oil lamps until the room was bathed in a soft blue hue.  
She was almost glad to see that Harry looked as nervous as she felt.  
He walked towards her slowly and wrapped his arms around her once more.  
'Are you sure, Ne-Ne?' he whispered.  
She kissed him once firmly on the lips and replied, 'I have never been surer of anything'.  
With a confidence that she didn't know she had, she slowly slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders and let the silky fabric fall to the floor. Harry's gasp was so loud she almost lost her nerve, but as she stood there in front of him in just her underwear she had never felt so wonderful.  
'You really are beautiful' Harry said, his voice thick with need.  
Her fingers trembled as she un-buttoned his shirt. His chest was pale with a feathering of soft, dark hair just below his throat. She placed a kiss on his chest and he groaned.  
Too afraid to undress him anymore herself she went and laid down on the bed, hoping he would understand.  
Harry took of his shoes and socks and she noticed him take a breath before removing his jeans. She guessed he had lost weight too as his black boxer shorts hung low on his hips. He lay next her, his head propped up on one hand whilst the other reached out to stroke her cheek. His thumb brushed her lips and she caught it between her teeth, smiling up at him.  
For a moment neither of them moved and then, like someone had flipped a switch inside them, they grabbed each other and kissed with a passion that was new to them both.  
Hermione pulled Harry down on top of her, and she marvelled in the feeling of his weight pressing against her, his naked skin touching hers.  
Their lovemaking was passionate and tender, clumsy and perfect. He whispered his special pet name for her as their bodies became one and she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed his lightning scar.  
Tears of emotion and happiness fell from her eyes as it ended, and Harry kissed each one away. He rolled to her side and enveloped her in his arms. He pulled the soft quilt over them both and they drifted off to sleep, her head on his chest, his arms never letting her go.  
In the weeks and months to come their lives may change forever. The war was here, and they must kill or be killed but for one night they had been normal young people. They had laughed and loved and created a memory to last their lifetime.  
For one night they were happy.  
For one night they were loved.


End file.
